1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a centrifugal apparatus with protection.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A centrifugal apparatus with protection having a rotor, a rotary speed sensor, a drive circuit for driving the rotor in accordance with the rotary speed sensor and a reference frequency signal, and a microprocessor for detecting an overspeed condition in accordance with the rotary speed sensor and for controlling a supply power to the drive circuit for protection is known.